oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page Kurosaki Mafuyu grinning with Hayasaka and Takaomi in the background. Short Summary This chapter introduces Kurosaki Mafuyu as a former delinquent who has recently moved to the apartment block Strawberry Heights to live a new life after being caught by the police at her old school. Excited to go to her new school, Midori Ga Oka Academy, she decides to put on her uniform and goes for a walk outside. While returning back to the apartment, she comes across a man who is getting beat up by some others. She protects him by kicking the others, then the man introduces himself as Takaomi. The next day, she receives a dragon chain wallet from her old delinquent friends and wears it to school. When she arrives at her classroom, she discovers that the man she protected last night was actually her homeroom teacher. Long Summary This chapter includes a brief description of Midorigaoka Academy: high on the top of countryside mountain, this private school caters wealthy students. But its low academic requirements have enabled delinquents expelled from other schools to gain admission. At Strawberry Heights, Mafuyu Kurosaki makes her first meal that she's cooked for herself: instant noodles. She spits them out since she cooked them wrong. She prepares to go to the convenience store but notices her uniform for her new school. After some hesitation, she chooses to wear it. As she walks home after buying some food, she hears someone getting beaten up. She tries to go in and stop it, but she remembers why she was sent away in the first place. In her old high school, she was the leader of a delinquent gang. Her followers panicked and abandoned her. As a result, she was caught by the police and expelled from school. Her mother shows her the new school she'll go to. Back in the present, a man pulls out a pocket knife. Mafuyu finally steps in and ends the fight. The guy who was picked on asks Mafuyu if she's ever "been in love." Mafuyu answers loudly that she has, in fact, it was an older boy from second grade. After he thanks her, he notices her uniform and asks if she's in a club. She tells him no, and that she starts school the next day. He realizes he hasn't seen her before. This causes her to ask if he goes to the same school. He tells her it's something like that. He then tells her that she'd get in trouble if someone found out she was fighting. He takes her food by threatening to her that he'll tell if she doesn't give him food. When Mafuyu finally gets home, she sees she has mail. Expecting it to be money from back home, she realized it's actually from her old followers. She reads the note and sees there's more: a dragon wallet and chain necklace. She gives in to temptation and wears them both to school the next day. The next morning, Mafuyu walks to school and a blonde haired boy notices her dragon wallet. Mafuyu accidentally trips, so people think that blonde haired boy is fighting. Later, a hungry Mafuyu hears someone say the name of her teacher. She looks up to greet him, who happens to be the same guy from last night. Characters *Kurosaki Mafuyu *Saeki Takaomi *Kangawa Kouhei (flashback) *Maizono Yuuto (flashback) *Hayasaka Navigation Category:Chapters